1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an output device for outputting a signal and to a test apparatus for testing a device under test.
2. Related Art
A test apparatus is connected to a device under test by means of a substantially ideal transmission line having low L and C components. Thus, less noise is added to the signal output from the test apparatus while the signal travels through the transmission line. Here, a known test apparatus applies to a device under test a test signal that contains noise (see Patent Documents 1 and 2).    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-012225    Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-309153
Here, when the device under test is actually utilized, a signal directed at the device under test travels through a transmission line formed in a printed circuit board, for example. Therefore, more noise is added to the signal during its travel through the transmission line than when the device under test is tested. For this reason, when actually used, the device under test may turn out to be defective even if the device under test has been judged to be acceptable by the test apparatus.